The Town Social
by DouglasDaleray
Summary: Kitty confronts Matt, mad over him not able to accompany her to yet, another town social in Dodge, where Matt tries to smooth over why he can't. Kitty does not get over it until Matt's horse trots up to the jail without him.


"Ain't you itching before you get bit Miss Kitty? Your horses are galloping in one place. This here new hat and new dress are nice, but Miss Kitty, I'm telling you, Matthew's not gon' be able t' 'sociate wid you at the town social. Your gon' be rightly disappointed." Festus said as he walked fast beside Miss Kitty. He was carrying her packages trying to keep up.

"Oh no Festus. Matt is not going to stand me up this year. We are going to that social even if I have to drag him to it by gunpoint!"

"Golly bill Miss Kitty, I sure'd wish you wouldn't get your hopes up this way. Matthew's gon' be riding Buck out and all your gon' see is his rear rump and his tail just a swishing and swashing back and forth in the wind!"

"Not if I can help it!"

"But Miss Kitty, Matthew has to take Cal Beckley to Hays City for hanging. You knowed that."

Miss Kitty just looked at Festus. The look said enough without words. But, they kept moving. The next thing Festus knew, the door of the Marshal's office was slung open and he was standing inside with a flaming redhead.

Matt was cleaning his Colt and suddenly looked up as Kitty barged in with Festus behind her.

"Again huh, Matt? Every year this happens. We never get to go to the town social because something always stops you. Do you know how many dresses I have in my closet that I never got to wear because you had something to do?"

Matt shook his head and eyes Festus. "I see Festus opened his mouth. Gee, thanks Festus."

"Geez Matthew, I had t' tell Miss Kitty. She recruited me t' carry these here packages. I didn't knowed what fer until I had them in my hands."

"Don't blame him Matt. I asked him to help. You should have told me."

"I was going to Kitty. I can't help how the judge sentenced Cal. Believe me, I'd rather go to the social with you, but my job comes first. You can go with Doc or Festus here. They'll be glad to take you."

"Sure Miss Kitty. Me and Doc will make sure you'll have a good time," Festus said, trying to smooth over what Matt had said.

"Oh Matt. You just don't understand. For once, I wish that big head of yours would understand a woman!" Kitty said and turned to head out of the office. She opened the door and there stood Doc. Kitty almost knocked him down exiting, but did manage, "Doc," and left. Doc walked in rubbing his mustache.

Festus stood in the office just looking at Matt. He was still holding Kitty's packages when he heard, "Come on Festus!"

"I better get behind her, Matt."

"I suggest you do, Festus."

"What's up with Kitty?" Doc asked as he sat at the table.

"Oh Doc, she's upset that I won't be taking her to the social."

"Well why won't you?"

"Cal Beckley, remember? Doc, I have to take him to Hays City to hang.

"By golly, that is this weekend isn't it? Well, she'll get over it. She always has."

"I'm not so sure about that Doc."

"She will. And besides, there's always next year's social."

"Yeah, but Kitty may not see it that way," Matt said as he began packing for his ride out in the morning.

"Marshal! Dillon! You out there!" Cal Beckley began to yell from the jail cell.

"And there's the reminder now of why I'm gonna miss the social," Matt said to Doc. Doc only nodded.

"Yeah, what is it Beckley?" Matt asked as he opened the door leading into the cells.

"I'm hungry. When do I get my last meal? A man does deserve to eat before he dies you know!"

"Don't worry, you're gonna get your meal."

"Well hurry up Marshal. I'm starving!"

"You've still got time to wait. You're not going anywhere yet." Matt said and closed the door.

Doc was still sitting at the table when Matt turned around. "I guess I better go over to Delmonico's and get a plate for Beckley, Doc. Wouldn't want him starving before he dies."

"No, no, you wouldn't want that. I'm gonna go over to the Longbranch for a drink. Join me later?"

"I'd like too, Doc, but I better not. I'll need my rest and besides, Kitty wouldn't want to see me there anyway."

"Oh, don't worry about her Matt. She'll be okay. She'll come around."

"Yeah, eventually Doc. Have a drink for me."

"Now, why didn't I think of that," Doc said, and headed for the door. Matt was right behind him.

Morning came fast though and before Matt knew it, he was hanging his bedroll on his saddle. When he turned around, he looked over to the Longbranch and Kitty was standing in front of the swinging doors staring. Matt nodded and Kitty managed a small smile. However, Matt knew Kitty was not over it yet.

Festus came around with the horse from Moss Grimmick's stable for Cal Beckley to ride and saw the little looks Matt and Kitty gave each other. He snickered a little and said, "Aww, don't worry Matthew. Miss Kitty will come around t' understanding."

"I know Festus. I know. Now go get Cal."

Doc came walking up and looked over to the Longbranch. Kitty had just moved from the doors. "Matt, I'll make sure she has a good time."

"I know you will Doc. I want to be there, you know."

"I know you do. But your job comes first. Sometimes that just gets in the way. It's not of your control."

"Yeah, well try telling that to a feisty redhead!"

"Woman troubles, Marshal?" Cal said as Festus led him out the office door.

"Not of your concern Beckley. Now mount. We got a long ride."

"Yeah, well at least you get to come back," Cal said as he mounted the horse.

"You sure you don't want me riding along Matthew?" Festus asked.

"No Festus, I need you here. Watch out for me while I'm gone. And make sure..."

"Matthew, don't worry. Now go, you're burning daylight!"

"See you in a few days, Festus," Matt said and mounted his horse.

Matt trotted off with Cal Beckley and Festus and Doc watched as they rode away. When Matt was out of sight with the convicted, Festus and Doc turned around and headed into Delmonico's for breakfast.

None of them were aware of Stu Beckley now on his horse following Matt. Not even Cal.

Sunset was approaching and Matt looked around for a spot to camp for the night. He found a good spot near the creek.

"We'll camp here and start again in the morning. I'll get a fire going and some coffee and beans," Matt said.

"What's the use Marshal? I'm gonna die anyway."

"But I'm not Beckley."

As Matt got wood and piled it in a heap, Stu had stopped at a distance he knew he would not be detected. He settled down and waited for night to come and Matt to fall asleep.

Stu watched carefully through the brush. He did wish he had some coffee instead of the whiskey he had to drink. Of course, the whiskey burned going down, but it only warmed the gut. It did not help warm his body.

Matt and Cal finished what little supper they had and drank the last of the coffee. Matt then got up and walked over to Cal and said, "Hold up your hands," and Cal lifted his hands and Matt unlocked one cuff and locked it around his wrist. "Now come on. We're gonna sleep."

Stu watched as Matt and Cal lied on their sacks and waited just a little longer. He smiled because he knew he was going to be able to free his brother and leave Matt out to die alone. It was a good feeling to him.

After about fifteen minutes, Stu made his move into their camp. Moving carefully and slowly so not to make any unnecessary sounds, Stu moved in closer.

The shotgun was at his side as he moved closer to Matt and Cal. He had made it past the fire and just as he was standing over Matt, Matt went to pull his gun. It was no use.

"Uh uh, Marshal. You'd never make it. I'd fill you full of buckshot before you got a round off."

Cal opened his eyes and saw Stu standing there. "Stu, wow, am I happy to see you. How in the world did you find me?"

"I followed you and the marshal out of Dodge. I never left after your trial."

"You were at my trial, Stu? Why didn't you say something?"

"I didn't want to jeopardize being seen and what I was going to do. Now Marshal, the key to the cuffs. Hand it over to Cal."

"You're not going to get away with this Stu."

"Oh but Marshal, I already am. Cal, handcuff the marshal and tie his feet together. We'll watch him all night until the morning. Then we'll turn his horse loose and leave. He can sit here and die."

Stu and Cal sat beside the fire as Matt leaned up against the tree. Matt just stared at the two men and said, "I'll see that you both hang for this. You won't get far."

"Oh, but see Marshal, you can't hang me. I didn't kill anyone. My brother here on the other hand, well, technically, yeah, he can be hanged and was gonna be. But I need him. We both need each other," Stu answered.

"Yeah, so you both can go on killing. You may be getting away with this for now, but mark my words, I promise you will get caught. And I'll be the one catching you."

"Go on with your talk Marshal. Come morning, you'll never see us again."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Matt said and chuckled.

Somehow, they all fell asleep and when the sun peeked through the clouds, Stu stirred. He knocked his brother on the leg with his boot and said, "Get up Cal. It's morning. Time to get moving."

Stu then walked to his horse and grabbed a rope and then headed over to Matt. He swung the rope around Matt's body and began securing him to the tree.

"You really do want me to die out here don't you Stu?" Matt said.

"Would I be doing this if I didn't?"

"Someone is going to find me you know."

"I don't think so Marshal. Even if they do, you'll be dead or near it. No, I don't think anyone is gonna be able to save you," Stu said and put the last knot in the rope.

"You ready Cal?" Stu said as he walked over to Matt's horse and untied him. He gave Matt's horse a good swift thump on its rump and sent him off. Then Stu climbed on to his own horse.

He and Cal stood side by side on their horses and looked at Matt. "Well, Marshal, this is where we say goodbye."

"Not for long. I'll find you again. That's a promise."

"Aww, Marshal, I wouldn't make a promise you won't be able to keep," Stu said and then him and Cal rode off.

There was nothing Matt could do. He had no knife or gun and was tied to the tree. All he could do was wait. He was certain that someone would find him. Then again, if no one did, well, it meant the inevitable.

Meanwhile, back in Dodge, everyone was getting ready for the town social. Kitty was sprucing up the Longbranch and making sure she had enough beer and whiskey for the social goers. She was sure that the Longbranch would be making some money during the night. Sam was cleaning the counter and making it shine for the special occasion.

No businesses were even open in Dodge; just the exception of the Longbranch. Closing down was something done only for the town social every year. It was a way of letting Dodge townsfolk get ready.

Festus came out of the jail and looked around. With Dodge sort of deserted, he knew there would not be any trouble. Or should not be any. He started to walk down the sidewalk and saw Quint coming out of his blacksmith shop. Quint saw him and waived. It seemed they both had the same idea to head to the Longbranch to see if they could give a helping hand.

Time passed quickly and evening came and the town came alive at the social. The Longbranch was jumping and Doc and Kitty found themselves dancing to the piano player's music. Festus and Quint were leaning against the bar drinking beers and Sam was serving patrons left and right. Yeah, everyone was having a good time. That was until Festus stepped out for bit of fresh air.

As Festus leaned up against the post, Matthew's horse caught his eye walking slowly up to the jail. Festus stood straight up as shivers traveled down his whole body. He ran back inside the Longbranch yelling, "Quint! Quint! Come quick! Buck's outside by the jail!"

"Buck? Buck who?" Quint asked as he turned around and faced Festus.

"Matthew's horse, you ninny. He just came a' riding up with no Matthew!" Festus said and then a pin drop could have been heard.

Everyone then ran outside of the Longbranch to see. Festus and Quint ran to Matt's horse. Quint checked him out and Doc came rushing up.

"He's not hurt. Not a scratch on him," Quint said.

"Then that means there is on Matthew."

"Well, Festus, what are you waiting for? Go! Go find Matt!" Doc said.

"Come on Quint! Help me get Ruth. And get your horse. We gotta find Matthew."

Festus and Quint ran for Moss Grimmick's stable. They grabbed essentials and then they were off.

Kitty walked up to Doc still standing beside Matt's horse. She was sullen faced as she said, "It's all my fault Doc."

"What is Kitty?"

"Matt. If I had not been so hard on him before he left, this would not have happened."

"Kitty, I'm going to tell you right now, this, whatever it is, is not your fault. Now get that out of your head right now! Festus and Quint will find Matt. Trust me. They will. When they do, it'll all be over. Now, let's go back and try to have a good time."

"Easy for you to say, Doc." Kitty said and turned back around to head to the Longbranch. Doc went with her.

Festus and Quint rode in the dark for miles. What little moonlight there was lit up the trail, but it was still hard to find tracks. All they could do was stay on the path that led to Hays City.

"Festus, this moonlight is only giving us little light. We should have waited until morning."

"And if we'd a had'a, Matthew may be dead!"

"Festus, he may…"

"Hush Quint. I won't believe that."

Quint did not say another word. Him and Festus just stayed on the path and hoped for some kind of sign.

Meanwhile, Matt was trying to finagle his way out of the rope tying him to the tree, but it was tied too tightly around his ribcage. And there was only little he could do with the cuffs around his wrists. For one of the few times in his life, he was hopeless. Matt just had to wait and hoped that someone would find him.

Matt dozed off and suddenly awoke to the sound of hooves clomping in the distance. He sat still, like he could really move anyway, and just listened.

"Wait a minute Festus. Stop. You smell that?" Quint asked as he looked around.

Festus turned up his nose and sniffed. Then he looked in a certain direction. "Yeah, that's smoke from a leftover fire. It's coming from that direction."

Matt heard their voices and yelled. "Festus! Quint! Over here!"

Festus and Quint looked at each other and spurred their companions in the direction of Matt's voice. It was in the same direction that Festus looked.

When they came into the clearing, they saw Matt tied to the tree. Festus stopped Ruth and jumped down and ran to him. He had his knife out as he landed by the tree and cut the rope around his chest and his feet.

"Festus, Quint, am I happy to see you."

"We could say the same. Is you alright Matthew? You ain't hurt anywhere are you?"

"Just my pride. Get me out of these cuffs Festus."

Festus looked at Matthew. Matthew looked at Festus. He shook his head and said, "Festus, don't tell me you don't have a key?"

"Well, golly bill, Matthew, I didn't think I needed to carry one all the time."

"Then shoot them off," Matt said and looked at Festus.

"Shoot'em off? Matthew, have your lost your mind? I ain't gon' t' shoot the cuffs off you. I think being tied to this here tree caused some of its sap to seep into your brain!"

"I'm with Festus on this one Matt," Quint said.

"Well, do you have a better idea? You're the blacksmith."

"We can't heat them, that's for sure. That would burn you. We can try hitting them with a rock."

"Yeah, Matthew, let's try that," Festus said.

"I'm telling you both, we need to shoot them off. Cal and Stu Beckley are way ahead of us. We're wasting time here," Matt said and moved to the tree and held his arms up and spread his wrists as far as they could go against the trunk. "Now Festus, shoot the cuffs!"

"I don't know 'bout this Matthew. I really don't."

"Festus, if you don't shoot the cuffs, I'll find a way to shoot you! Now, do it. I trust you."

Festus looked at Quint and Quint's expression was just as frightful as Festus's, but there was not much he could say but, "Go ahead Festus. It's what Matt wants. And we are wasting time."

"What if I hurt a particle though? Don't move Matthew. Please, just don't move," Festus finally said and stepped back a bit. He took aim with a slight trembling hand. He took a breath to ease the shakes and then holding it, pulled the trigger. The cuff's chain broke in half with one shot.

"See Festus, I told you I trusted you," Matt said as he headed toward Quint.

Festus stood there for a second and shook his head after the nervousness went away. When he was finally able to speak, he said, "I think, Matthew, as long as my hide lives, I will start carrying that cuff key!"

"Good idea, Festus," Matt said as he held out his hand to Quint to help him on his horse. As soon as he was up and behind Quint, Matt said, "Let's get moving. Cal and Stu went that way. We can't waste any more time."

Festus climbed up on Ruth and fell in behind Quint and Matt. They traveled down the path about halfway and still saw nothing.

"Matt, we aren't going to see hardly anything with it being dark."

"It's a chance we got to take Quint. We have to find them. I don't think they are smart enough to get off the path. And I honestly don't think they will take the road heading to Hays City. Cal wouldn't want to take that chance being seen there."

"Then they probably have taken the path to Spearville," Quint said.

"Yeah, that's my guess too. We'll be there shortly."

"Quint, did you bring an extra gun?"

"Festus has it."

Festus heard Matt and rode up beside Quint and handed Matt the gun. It was not the Colt he was used too, but it was going to have to do.

It seemed that they had ridden forever before they ever got to the Spearville cut off. When Quint, Matt, and Festus reached it, they paused to look around. Dawn was just on the horizon and a little bit of light was coming through the clouds.

As they looked around, Quint got off his horse and kneeled to the ground and let his ear touch it. The Comanche in him allowed him to hear of comings or goings. It was just a hope.

Then Festus piped up and pointed over to his right, "Over there Matthew. Is that smoke?"

Quint and Matt looked and sure enough, there was signs of a camp fire not far off the path.

"Matt, Cal and whoever this Stu is, can't be that stupid. Can they?"

"Well, definitely not Stu, Cal's brother. But Cal, yeah, he could be. Come on, let's go."

"Hold your taters, Matthew. We can't just ride in up on them. We need to sneak in. If we don't, they's li'ble to jump us sure as shootin'," Festus said.

"You're right Festus. Let's go slow. We can go in through the brush yonder," Matt said as Quint got up on the horse.

Slowly, they trotted to the brushy area. As they approached, a shot rang out and Matt was thrown off Quint's horse. Quint jumped down and checked him. Festus drew his gun and fired a round and then heard a thump.

"Matt, you alright?" Quint asked.

"Yeah, got me in the shoulder. You get him Festus?"

"Yeah, I heard the thump."

"Who's there? Stu? Where are you?" Cal said as he came running out of the brush into the open. He looked and saw Quint and Festus, and Matt, now standing.

"Cal, don't try it! You're covered. You'll never be able to get a shot off. You'll be dead before you can!"

"You killed my brother Dillon!"

"No you ol' scudder, I did. And I'll kill you if you try for that gun. Don't be smart. I'll slug you full of lead if you do!"

Then Cal went for his gun. Before Festus could get the round off, Matt pulled his gun with his good arm and pulled the trigger. Cal hit the ground immediately.

Matt, bad shoulder and all, ran to Cal. He was still breathing, but barely.

Cal looked up to Matt and through gasping breaths said, "Thank you Dillon."

Matt was confused and asked, "For what, Cal?"

"Killing me instead. I didn't want to hang," Cal answered and took his last breath.

Under his breath, Matt said, "You're welcome," and stood up, grabbing his arm.

"Come on Mathew, we gotta get you t' Doc," Festus said as he stuck out his hand.

"We need to get these men buried, Festus."

"Matt, go with Festus. I'll bury them. You need help first," Quint said. "I'll see you two back in Dodge."

"Besides Matthew, there's someone else that's worried about you. You owe her a dance, too."

"In that case," Matt said as he took Festus's hand, "Get back to Dodge. I don't need to make that redhead wait any longer."

"I was a' hoping you'd say that, Matthew," Festus said with a smile. "Gid' up Ruth. We're carrying precious cargo."

As Festus turned, sunrise was over Dodge in the distance and they knew they would be there soon.


End file.
